When I Saw Her Face
by PandaCakeExplosion
Summary: This is the re-written version of "South Park Isn't so Bad!" same plot, just written better
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK. ONLY EMILIE.**

* * *

><p>It was around mid July when 17 year old Clyde Donovan first saw that mystery girl up close and personal. Since late June, a new family had moved in, and, from the looks of it, had a 16 year old daughter. Clyde usually saw her from a distance, walking around South Park with no clue where she was headed. The mystery girl had upper back length black hair, chocolate colored skin, and dark brown eyes. She had glasses, and whenever she opened her mouth to talk on her phone, red and black braces were revealed. The girl was average in height, a normal figure, and average looks.<p>

_Not beautiful, but not ugly either._ Clyde had decided.

Back to that faithful mid July day, Clyde was sitting in his favorite Mexican restaurant, alone, eating his infamous Deluxe Macho Taco enthusiastically. He looked out of the window, searching for nothing in particular.

Then he saw her.

She was walking up the street, not on her phone surprisingly. The girl still had a confused look, not knowing where she was, and how she ended up there. The girl paused outside of the Mexican restaurant, sighed and entered. The girl looked around the restaurant, taking in the heavy aroma of tacos, burritos, enchiladas, and other delicious meals cooking.

"Hello!" A waitress jumped out at her, startling the unknown teen. "Welcome to Cocina Mexicana! May I take your order?" The perky waitress smiled happily.

"U-um." The girl began. She cleared her throat, gaining her composure. "Yes, I would like a chicken quesadilla with a medium Coke, no ice."

The waitress nodded, calculating her order on the cash register. "That'll be 8.95."

The girl dug around in her pockets, pulling out a crumpled ten dollar bill. The waitress placed the bill in the register, handing her the change, which the girl gratefully put in her pocket.

"Your order will be ready momentarily." The waitress handed the mystery chick her receipt. The teen nodded, slowly walking over to the area where Clyde was sitting. She chose the table behind Clyde, sitting so that way their backs were facing each other. Clyde debated whether or not he should talk to her or not. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the girl beat him to it.

"Hey." she sat sideways. Clyde did the same, they were now looking at each other. Now that Clyde saw her up close, he noted that she had small dark circles under her eyes. Was it a bad make up job, or lack of sleep? He didn't know.

"Hi." Clyde eyed her up and down. She wore a Lady Gaga t-shirt, destroyed black skinny jeans, and old converse high tops.

"I'm Emilie, whats your name?" The girl, now known as Emilie, asked extending her hand.

"Clyde." Clyde shook her hand. It was much smaller than his own, considering she was a girl, and soft compared to his slightly calloused hands from playing so much football.

Emilie nodded. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face, ticking it behind her ear, which had earrings shaped as dinosaurs.

"Where did you move from?" Clyde asked. Emilie's mud colored eyes stared into Clyde's giant puppy eyes.

"How did you know I moved here?" Her voice held a suspicious tone in it.

"I-I saw the moving truck! A-And South Park is so small, everyone knows everyone." Clyde laughed nervously. If this was an anime, Clyde would have been sweatdropping right now.

Emilie face palmed herself. "God I'm stupid! Of course someone would have noticed I'm new." she laughed. Clyde reluctantly laughed with her, as if they had been lifelong pals instead of meeting two minutes ago.

"Here you go!" The waitress popped up of nowhere, placing Emilie's tray on her table. When the overly happy waitress bounced away, Clyde barely held back a laugh.

"What?" Emilie asked confused.

"S-She does that lot." Clyde wiped a tear from his eye. His face turned friendly again. He patted the chair next to him. "Come sit next to me, I wanna get to know you better."

Emilie gave him a small smile, picking up her tray and moving it next to Clyde's.

"So, where did you come from?" Clyde repeated his question, taking a small sip of his Mountain Dew soda. He picked up his taco, prepared to take another bite.

"Seattle Washington." Emilie said this with a hint of pride, and both sadness in her voice. Her eyes held a look of longing.

Clyde nodded, impressed. Being in South Park his whole life, he never really got a chance to explore big cities, given that almost everyone in South Park made average wages, with the exceptions of Token Black and Kenny McCormick, due to it being such a small town.

"What was it like?" Clyde asked, wanting to know more.

"A LOT of traffic, lots of stores, beaches, parties, and just a really great place to be." Emilie told him. Clyde could imagine it all, the arcades, the clubs, the girls, and best of all...the food. Seattle probably had every fast food joint known to man, and then some more!

"Clyde?" Emilie's voice brought him back to earth.

"Huh wha?" Clyde asked. He felt some drool sliding down his chin. He quickly wiped it away, embarrassed that the girl he just met had to see his weird side.

"You went into a little trance there." Emilie giggled. Clyde rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks a slight pink color.

"Sorry, just thinking of how Seattle must have been." Clyde laughed. Emilie smiled, her eyes still looking wistful.

"Still miss it huh?" Clyde asked gently. Emilie nodded slowly, her eyes looking at her uneaten quesadilla.

"You'll grow to like it here!" Clyde patted her on the back. Emilie looked up at him, her eyes full of hope.

"Really?" She asked.

Clyde nodded. "Yeah! South Park may be small, but it's fun! If you're hanging with the right people."

Emilie looked thoughtful for a second. "I suppose I could give this place a try." She began to eat her quesadilla.

"How does it taste?" Clyde asked.

"Delicious." Emilie whispered, her eyes sparkling. Clyde took another bite from his taco.

"How's your taco?" Emilie retaliated.

"It's more than a taco." Clyde scoffed. "It's my lifeline."

Emilie laughed, showing off her braces. It caused Clyde to think of another question.

"Don't those hurt?" he pointed to her braces.

"They used to, I used to scratch my mouth up a lot, but I'm used to them now." Emilie shrugged.

"How long have you had them?"

"Uhh, about four years. I used to have an overbite, then I got a surgery for it, and now I have to wear braces for one more year then these things are history!" Emilie looked very happy.

"Can't wait huh?" Clyde smirked.

"Are you kidding me? These things have got to go!" Emilie lightly slammed her fist on the table making Clyde shake his head with laughter.

"You know, you're so much different than I thought you were going to be." Clyde ruffled Emilie's hair.

"Oh really? How so?" Emilie tilted her head to the side.

"When I first saw you." Clyde paused, not wanting to offend her. Emilie motioned for him to continue. "You looked kind of mean, you were telling someone how much you hated it here, and how everyone was an asshole." Clyde finished quickly. "And..you know..I always thought you'd be really mean to people." Clyde ate his taco nervously, waiting for Emilie to explode.

Emilie nodded, looking embarrassed. "Yeah..about that, I guess you sort of caught me on a bad day..sorry about that." Emilie looked submissive. Clyde chuckled.

"Don't worry about it! What matters the most is that you proved me wrong!" Clyde pulled her in for a small, one armed hug.

"So, what grade are you going into?" Clyde asked her.

"Eleventh. You?" Emilie sipped at her soda.

"Same! Hey, if your lucky, we might have some classes together!" Clyde looked really excited about this.

"Hopefully!" Emilie smiled.

"What time do you have to be home?" Clyde took the last bite out of his taco.

''Not a specific time, my parents are at work, and they wanted me to go out, meet some people and just explore the town." Emilie finished up her quesadilla. "Why?" she added as an after thought.

Clyde shrugged, smiling. "I wanna show you around South Park, you know, help you meet some people. What do you say?" Emilie nodded, thinking for a moment.

"I say yes." She smiled. Clyde gave her a toothy grin.

"Come on! I know exactly where to start." Clyde picked up his drink, holding out his hand for Emilie. Emilie placed her smaller hand in his own, and he pulled her up. Grabbing her drink, the pair walked out of the restaurant, waving goodbye to the creepy waitress.

"I have a feeling we're going to have an amazing friendship." Clyde said to Emilie. She nodded in agreement. The new friends walked to wherever the hell they were going, laughing and talking all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how long have you been here?" Clyde asked casually.. He sipped the last of his drink, stopping to throw it away in a trashcan near a bus stop.

"Lets see, I got here two weeks before June ended. So I'd say almost a month." Emilie stated after doing quick calculations. Clyde nodded, remembering the days when he first saw her walking around.

"How long have you been living here?" Emilie asked. The pair have been doing this ever since they left Cocina Mexicana. They would each ask each other a question, finding out more about each other. So far, Emilie found out that Clyde was very sensitive, he liked cuddling, he is the star quaterback on the football team, he used to be the second fattest kid in fourth grade, and he was elected the cutest kid in his fourth grade class. Clyde found out that Emilie hated most girls and didn't get along with them well, she never had a boyfriend, and had an obsession with cupcakes and pandas.

"My entire life. I was born and raised here. Then we take a left here." Clyde would often add directions within his sentences. He had yet to tell Emilie where they were headed.

"Clyde?" Emilie asked, unconsciously moving closer to him. She felt a sense of security and comfort around him, like an older brother.

"Yeah?" Clyde sensed her discomfort. He draped a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

"Where are we going?" Emilie looked around. They were headed into a forest, the frost covered trees poked the air, snow crunched beneath their feet.

"To meet some of my friends." Clyde flashed her an award winning smile. Emilie felt a small smile creeping onto her face, her heart gave a small throb.

"Yeah, but I meant where?" Emilie giggled. She found Clyde's clueless answer to be slightly adorable.

"You'll see." Clyde winked. He took her by the hand, leading her deeper into the woods. It was sort of suspicious, but Emilie couldn't help but to trust him. The pair made their way through the thick threes, until they were met with a beautiful pond. The new ice looked slick, smooth, untouched. The snow glistened softly around it, with small, colorful flowers peeked through the snow like confetti. The way the trees and bushes surrounded the pond gave the area a peaceful tranquility, and beauty. Emilie was never one for nature, but this breath taking sight made her heart ache.

'Wow.." Emilie let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding. Clyde smirked at her.

"Pretty huh?" He asked. Emilie nodded, her eyes still surveying the area.

"This is the number one hangout for everyone of my friends. There isn't a day where anyone is alone here." Clyde spread his arms out happily. Emilie couldn't help but smile at Clyde's child like antics.

"Come on! They might be here somewhere." Clyde led Emilie closer to the pond, pulling her down on a log. Clyde sat close to her, eying the pond with a look of content.

"What's this place called?" Emilie asked. She hugged her arms close to herself, silently scolding herself for not bringing a jacket.

"Starks Pond." Clyde stated proudly. He looked Emilie out of the corner of his eye, and gave her a double take."

"Emilie! Your shivering!" He exclaimed. Emilie shook her head, sending her black locks flying across her head.

"I'll be fine! Really!" She insisted. Her body said otherwise. She must have spent an hour walking around in the cold to the Mexican restaurant, then walking around with Clyde for another twenty minutes, and sitting on a log covered with snow wasn't the smartest move. Plus, she wasn't even wearing a jacket, scarf or gloves. Goosebumps formed on her bare arms, and slightly jumped when Clyde's finger rubbed her arm.

"Your freezing! And you have goosebumps!" Clyde began to take off his jacket.

"Clyde, no! I don't want you getting cold, and I'll be okay." Emilie protested. Clyde didn't listen, his main concern was keeping his new friend warm. He wrapped his sports jacket around her shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?" Emilie's voice was laced with concern. Clyde shook his head, smiling.

"I'm used to this weather. Believe it or not, this is the warmest South Park gets." Emilie made a disbelieving face. If summer felt like this, then winter would be hell. She snuggled into Clyde's jacket, the warmth engulfed her body as if she had taken a hot bath. She breathed in the masculine scent of Clyde's cologne, and, ew, sweat. She looked at Clyde out on the corner of her eye, he was hunched forward, head propped up in his hands, elbows touching his knees.

"Hey Em." Clyde suddenly said. Emilie, shocked that he reduced her name to one syllable, gave him a small "Hm?" or acknowledgement.

"This place is really special to me. You know why?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Why?" Emilie asked, interested.

"It's where my parents first met. They had their first kiss here, they had their marriage here." Clyde looked at the pond, his eyes filled with happiness.

"That's sweet." Emilie said sincerely.

Clyde nodded in agreement. "I wanna bring that special girl here too, I want this place to be symbolic in my life, and not just as a meeting spot."

Emilie nodded, wondering if she would ever find that special someone.

"Hey Clyde!" A nasally voice called out. They turned around, seeing trio standing a couple of feet away. The one who spoke wore a blue chullo hat with a yellow poof ball, he had a simple blue coat, black skinny jeans, and plain converse. The guy next to him had wild blond hair, he was super skinny, and wore a green shirt that was buttoned incorrectly. He twitched at random times, and muttered small "Argh"'s and "Ngh"'s. The third member of the trio was a girl, much to Emilie's distaste. The girl didn't look very bitchy, but looked sort of sweet. Her eyes held a mischievous glint in them. She had long,black hair, she wore a Black Veil Brides band tee, a mini rocker jacket, and black skinny jeans. The smell of weed and vodka was heavily radiating off her. Normally Emilie would have classified this girl as another teenage whore, but this girl didn't look whorish in anyway. She looked like she liked to party and have fun, but kept up a respectable appearance, and had a friendly and cheery aura.

"Hey Craig, Tweek, Ciara! Meet Emilie, she's the new girl." Clyde made quick introductions. Craig merely raised his middle finger, Tweek twitched in response, and Ciara was the only one to make a polite gesture waved.

What a friendly group. Emilie thought bitterly.

The trio walked over to them, and Craig sat on the opposite side of Clyde, while Tweek and Ciara sat next to Emilie. She watched in amazement as Craig wrapped his arms around Clyde's neck, pulling him in for a very tender hug. Clyde wrapped his arm around Craig's waist, cuddling closer to him.

"U-um." Emilie stuttered, making the group look a her in amusement. "Are you two dating?" she blushed.

Clyde laughed, shaking his head. "Craig may secretly want my nuts, but he's just very affectionate with his friends." This statement caused Craig to slap Clyde across the head.

"Owie." Clyde whined, looking deeply offended.

"You ever say that again, and I will shove this log up your ass." Craig sounded serious.

"You wanna shove _your_ log up my ass." Clyde whispered.

"I heard that." Craig slapped him again.

"Emilieeeee." Clyde whined, moving closer to her. "Craig's abusive, save me!" He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a squeeze.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Emilie laughed, giving Clyde a hug. She thought he would let go, but felt a little odd when he didn't.

As if reading her thoughts, Clyde replied, "You're comfy, and you give good hugs." Clyde inched closer next to her. She remembered him saying something about how he liked cuddling with his friends. Emilie felt her heart swell with happiness when she realized that Clyde considered her to be a friend.

"So," Ciara began to talk to Emilie. "Where did you move from?" Emilie had to admit that Ciara looked really nice and a good, fun person to hang around. What harm would it be to give someone a try?

"Seattle." Emilie replied. Ciara nodded, and Craig looked over in interest.

"Did you rave?" He asked. Emilie nodded, remembering the craze at the raves. She cuddled closer to Clyde, who gave her a tighter squeeze.

"Cool." Craig said, flipping her off again.

"What did I do?" Emilie looked hurt.

"It's a habit, he does it to everybody." Ciara answered flipping him off. Clyde and Tweek, with a shaking hand, repeated the motion. Emilie decided to join in, raising her middle finger.

"See? You fit in already!" Ciara threw her arms around Emilie.

"What's with all the hugs?" Emilie asked, feeling her face heat up from all the close contact.

"We're very affectionate." Clyde told Emilie with a small wink. "Even Tweek, he's a spaz, but he can get affectionate." Clyde moved closer to her, a devilish smile creeping onto his face.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Clyde gently blew on the shell of her ear. Emilie shuddered, it was a little weird, but in a good way.

"Yeah!" She meant to sound confident, but her voice came out shaky.

"Are you-NGH-sure?" Tweek finally spoke up. Tweek Tweak may have been a spastic blond that was amped up on coffee and medication, but he wasn't the little pussy he was back in elementary school. Over the years, he grew back bone, still a bit paranoid, but he could stand up for himself if needed.

"Y-Yeah." Emilie sounded less confident than she liked. Craig stood in front of her, his eyes were filled with amusement, as if he liked seeing her squirm. Moving his face closer to hers, he looked into her eyes, staring..staring until..

He head butted her.

Their foreheads collided, making a small thunk.

"Ow!" Emilie whined, rubbing her head. "Your head is like a rock!" Clyde shoved his hand over his mouth, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"Congrats, your in our group." Craig patted her hair. Emilie couldn't help but feel a sense of authority around Craig. It was his way, or the highway.

For the first time in the month she's been here, Emilie was finally accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cocina Mexicana=Mexican Cuisine, correct me if im wrong. i used google translate xD<br>and jeez Craig..headbutting someone is NOT nice D:**

**R&R!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter...it fails on so many levels..D:  
>I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR BLACK VEIL BRIDES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emilie's POV<strong>

It was late at night, the cool breeze tickled my face. I was sitting on top of an abandoned building on the "bad side" of South Park. I liked coming here on some nights, it was me, and only me, that came here. Seeing the lights, and sirens were comforting to me. I was busy reflecting on my day, glad that I had finally met some people. I remembered the joy in my parents eyes when I told them that I made friends. By the time I got home I had Clyde's jacket, shopping bags filled with stuff from various stores, and a weed pipe, courtesy of Ciara.

I shivered, holding Clyde's jacket closer to me. I'd have to remember to wash it before I returned it. I got up from my Indian style position, and walked over to the ledge, brushing off the snow and frost before I sat on it. Looking over South Park, I noticed how pretty it was. The way the snow glittered the streets, covering every inch like a white wonderland. The city lights flickered, giving the night sky a pale glow. I sighed at the sight, feeling my heart melt a little. I couldn't believe that for almost the month I've been here, I never noticed the true beauty of South Park. I kicked my legs over the ledge, just staring out into the horizon.

"You're going to fall." A voice said behind me, startling me so that I almost fell.

"Whoa!" I gripped the ledge, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I turned around, looking to see who had intruded on my private place.

My eyes spotted a boy. He was tall, slender, and wore an over sized orange parka that looked as if it had never been washed. The hood was down, revealing a handsome, yet devilish, face. He had short, messy blond hair, and from what I could tell, flawless peach colored skin. Whoever he was, he was a total cutie. Why had I not noticed him before?

Maybe it's because I had mostly been a hermit until my mom finally forced me to walk around town.

"Are you trying to kill me? I almost fell!" I didn't mean to sound so bitchy, but if someone came out of the blue, scaring the shit out of you, and almost causing you to kill yourself, wouldn't you be in a not so great mood?

The boy laughed, holding is hands up as if he was trying to himself himself from me.

"Relax! Luckily, you didn't die." The boy walked over to me, sitting on the ledge. He patted the space next to him. Reluctantly, I joined him. I kept a firm grip on the ledge, in case he tried to push me off.

Picking up on my discomfort, he quickly said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." his tone serious. I relaxed a little bit, but I still kept my guard up.

"Whats your name?" I asked him. His blond hair ruffled in the wind. He ran his fingers through it, messing it up.

"Kenny. Yours?" His eyes bored into mine. Even from the dim city lights, I could tell that his eyes were ocean blue. He had beautiful eyes, yes, but something non-trustworthy sparkled in them. He looked like the kind of guy who's relationships lasted for a couple of hours. Or I could be wrong.

"Emilie." I replied. I tore my eyes away from him, looking at the city.

"Oh, you're the new girl. Where'd you move from?" Kenny asked. People had been talking about me? This was new.

"Seattle." I brushed my hair back. Kenny's eyes locked on Clyde's jacket.

"Isn't that Clyde's?" He asked.

"Yeah, he let me borrow it for today."

Kenny nodded. He scooted closer to me, our hands almost touching.

"Met some friends already?" His warm breath was on my ear. I shuddered from the tingling sensation that I felt.

"Y-Yeah." M face grew warm again. What was it with people blowing in my ear?

"You know, you're pretty decent looking." Kenny leaned in closer, a devilish grin creeping on his face. I struggled for words, but none came out. Kenny leaned back, laughing.

"Just for the record, I flirt with everyone." Kenny wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close.

Okay, is everyone here touchy feely? I remembered how Craig had warned me that his friends were very affectionate.

"Yeah, I'm kind of used to this whole touching thing." I rolled my eyes. This was true, back in Seattle, it was normal for your friends to hug you whenever, and to cuddle a lot with your friends. I decided to throw Kenny a bone, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why are you here so late?" Kenny asked. "You know this is the bad side of South Park? I'm pretty sure you have better things planned with your virginity."

Great. Getting raped was at the back of my mind. Thanks a lot Kenny!

"I come here a lot, sometimes to smoke, sometimes to clear my head." I looked at the sky, counting the stars. I cuddled closer to Kenny, who squeezed me tighter.

"Yeah, I see you sometimes walking home." Kenny rested his head on mine.

Okay, that's just creepy. The seeing me walking home thing.

"How?" I hissed. I raised an eyebrow, demanding an answer.

"Feisty!" Kenny laughed. I, semi, playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Okay, okay." Kenny's voice returned to that serious tone. "I live around here." he didn't sound ashamed, as if he was used to it. If it were me, I wouldn't even mention it! You can thank my ego..

"Oh, sorry.." I looked at my feet. I felt a little bad, but I didn't know what for.

"It's okay." Kenny shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me." I nodded, feeling a bit submissive still.

"You should probably go home, before the creeps come out." Kenny tickled my side. I laughed, scooting away from him.

"Like you?" I teased.

"Exactly." Kenny winked. I laughed again, swinging my legs over the ledge, stretching.

"Later Emilie." Kenny walked over to me, giving me a squeeze goodbye. I returned the hug, making my way off the roof. Taking his advice, I ran home, before something happened.

* * *

><p>"Huuuuuuuuugh." I let out a deep, guttural growl from the pits of my throat. I sank into my bed, the familiar quilts and mattress molded into my body. I didn't even bother changing into pajamas. I had a long day dammit, give me a break!<p>

"What the hell was that?" My dad, who was passing by my room, asked. I turned my head slightly.

"The growl of death." I laughed. I was famous for this. I used this growl when I was tired, or seriously annoyed. In other words, I let out this growl a lot.

My dad chuckled, coming into my room. "Had a fun day kiddo?" he patted my head. I nodded, feeling sleepy.

"Your mother and I are finally happy you met some people." He said honestly. "We were afraid you'd become anti social."

"Hmm." I grunted. He was right. Had I not met Clyde, Ciara, Tweek, Craig and Kenny, I would have just been a hermit for the rest of the summer.

My dad pulled my glasses off my face., and pulled a blanket over me. He could read me like a book, the moment I started to grunt, it was time for me to go to bed. Leaning down, he kissed my forehead goodnight.

"Night kiddo." He made his way to the door, turning off my light.

"Night daddy." I whispered, closing my eyes.

Thank GOD there was still another month of summer.

* * *

><p><em>"One final fight for this tonight! Whoaaaaaa. With knives and pens we made our plig-"<em> I picked up my cell phone in mid ring. Not even bothering to check who it was, I answered it.

"Urgh, hello?" I asked, my voice filled with sleep.

"Emilie? Are you awake?" Clyde's voice was on the other end. I seriously debated on whether or not I should cuss him out for disturbing me out of my sweet, delicious sleep, or play nice.

I decided to do my third option, be a cranky bitch.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled. I know, what a bitch, but I'm tired, and I am cranky as fuck when I'm rudely interrupted out of my sleep!

"I-I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today.." Clyde's voice was filled with hurt on the other end.

_Great._ I thought, rolling my eyes. _Now he's upset._

I sat up, sighing. "Okay, I'll hangout today."

"YAY!" Clyde yelled. I mean, literally yelled. I had to hold my phone away from my head before I suffered some kind of hearing damage.

"I'll be there in ten minutes! Bye!" Clyde said happily.

"Ten minutes? Wait! No, I-" Clyde hung up the phone.

"Fuuuuuuuck." I groaned. I climbed out of my bed, preparing myself to start my day.

I was in the middle of my toweling off from my shower when I heard my mom calling my name.

"Emilie! Your friend is here!"

Shit! Clyde was here!

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I quickly ran to my room, not wanting Clyde to see me

like this. I grabbed the same jeans I had yesterday, a white tank, and a dark purple hoodie.I shoved my phone into my pocket, pulled my signature coverse on my feet, and hopped to the bathroom.

"Man, when will these things go away?" I murmured looking at myself in the mirror. A plain brown face with dark brown eyes looked back at me. My ears were kind of big, which I hid with my hair, and I had bags under my eyes.

Not the face you would wanna date.

I started brushing my hair, hoping it wouldn't frizz. I brushed my bangs to the left side of my head, holding it in place with a panda shaped hair clip. I decided that since I wasn't getting breakfast, I could brush my teeth now. I pulled out the special brush that my dentist had oh so graciously provided for me, and carefully cleaned my teeth and braces.

God I hate these things.

"Emilie?" My mom called again. I gave myself a final once over, and decided that I was decent enough to leave my house.

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs. I heard my mother in the kitchen, who was laughing loudly with Clyde. They were both sitting at the table, my mother was doing whatever mothers do, and Clyde was observing my house.

"Hey." I casually leaned against the counter. I was craving for a strawberry poptart, but I just cleaned my teeth. There was no way I was dirtying them up again.

"Hey Em!" Clyde said happily. "Ready to go? You're moms really nice!" My brain was still in "sleep" mode, so it took me longer than usual to process this.

"Uh huh." I stretched again. I needed coffee. Or a Monster Energy Drink. Whichever one worked fine.

"Do you need money Emilie?" My mom reached for her purse.

"Got her covered Mrs. Anderson." Clyde smilied. If I wasn't so tired and annoyed, I'd be flattered that someone offered to pay for me.

"Oh! Before I forget here." My mom handed Clyde his freshly laundered jacket. Something I forgot to do.

"Thank you!" Clyde held it in his arms like it was a long lost friend. "C'mon Em!" He led me to the doorway.

"Urgh." I grunted. Clyde grabbed my arm, almost dragging me out the door.

"You're funny Em!" Clyde laughed. We walked to his car, when I noticed a girl sitting in the front seat.

A GIRL.

A FUCKING GIRL.

I **HATE** GIRLS.

Well, most of them, Ciara being the exception, but STILL.

"Clyde." my voice came out strained. "Who is that?" Clyde looked into his car, smiling a warm, loving smile.

"My girlfriend, Bebe!"

Great, in addition to me hating girls, I get to see Clyde and Bebe sucking face! What a beautiful way to start off my Saturday morning!

* * *

><p><strong>XD poor Em!<br>her ringtone is Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides :D  
>Read and Review!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK  
>and I feel bad for Emilie..xD<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt my eye twitching. Clyde opened the door for the backseat for me, and I climbed in a forced smile on my face. Bebe turned around, giving me a full view of her.<p>

Even though it pains me to say this, Bebe is absolutely gorgeous.

She had long, fluffly blond hair, clear blue eyes, perfect skin, and a figure to die for. She was everything I wasn't; she was beautiful, she was stunning, and she seemed like the type of girl that had a badass side to her.

"Hi!" Bebe's voice was cheerful and preppy sounding. "I'm Bebe Stevens. You must be Emilie." Bebe eyed me up and down. I felt a little self conscious with being in the same vicinity as Bebe. She may be the next Kim Kardashian, but she dressed respectively, seemed very confident, and just by looking at her, you could tell she wanted to go far in life. I couldn't help but be a bit envious of Bebe.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." I said with fake politeness, fixed smile held in place. See? I can be nice when I want to!

Bebe giggled, shaking my hand. Her hand was soft, and her perfectly manicured nails scratched my skin. Clyde climbed in the front, in which Bebe immediately latched onto him.

"Where are we going Panda Bear?" Bebe cooed. She nuzzled her face against his neck, kissing his jawline. Clyde kissed her forehead, pulling her in close. The two began to hold each other, kissing wildly as if I weren't there.

Oh fuck no. Is this the lovey-dovey bullshit that I'm going to have to put up with? Don't get me wrong, considering my friends are affectionate, but I will NOT be the third wheel here! I didn't mind cuddling with my friends because I was included, and it's not like were constantly clinging to each other.

"Um...where are we going?" I repeated Bebe's question. In addition to my irritation, I was beginning to feel a bit awkward, and slightly angry. I hated hanging out with couples. All they do is cling to each other, kiss furiously, and ignore everyone else. It pisses me off!

"Oh! Sorry Em!" Clyde released Bebe, blushing a beet red. He seemed to forget I was there already. "I'm taking Bebe shopping, and she wanted to meet you so I thought it would be a good idea for you to come." Well isn't that great? In addition to me being forced to hang out with this overly loving couple, I was going shopping. I liked shopping, but Bebe looked like the person who would shop in Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Aeropostle, and even, ugh, Claires.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p>For the 30 minute car ride, my mood did not improve. Clyde nor Bebe made an attempt to talk to me. They mostly giggled to each other, gaze into one anothers eyes, which almost got us killed, and kiss at traffic lights. It was disgusting, sweet, but still disgusting.<p>

Finally, we were in Denver at the giant mall. I angrily unbuckled myself, and stomped out of the car. I began to stomp my way to the entrance when Bebe caught my arm in a death grip.

"I have a feeling we'll be best friends." Bebe pulled me close to her side. I almost scoffed at this, but I didn't want to be rude to Clyde's girlfriend. I muttered a half-hearted, "Maybe." and let her drag me inside. The moment we set foot in the mall, Bebe made a beeline for a shoe store.

"C'mon Clyde! I have to get these pair of shoes!" She motioned for us to hurry up. Biting my lip, I followed her inside. The shoe store was HUGE, and piled high with any shoes you could want. I was eying a pair of red and black DC shoes when Clyde spoke up behind me.

"Want them?" He asked. He jerked his head toward the shoes. I glanced at the price tag, almost choking at the price.

"Sixty dollars? Clyde I couldn't!" I waved my hands. I couldn't let Clyde but me a pair of sixty dollar shoes! I just couldn't!

"Don't worry about it." Clyde waved his hand impatiently. "My dad owns this place, I get discounts."

Discounts? Did he just say discounts?

"Okay hold on, your dad owns this place?" I asked. Clyde nodded. My mouth dropped open.

Clyde Donovan's dad owned a shoe store.

CLYDE DONOVAN'S DAD OWNS A MOTHERFUCKING SHOE STORE.

I was heavily debating whether or not I should mooch off Clyde like this. He was offering me a pair of shoes with a heavily discounted price, but at the same time, it was like a moocher, and I refuse to mooch off my friends! I weighed the pros and cons, and opened my mouth to give Clyde my answer.

"Panda Bear! Could you help me?" Bebe's voice whined from another isle. Clyde instantly ran to the sound of her voice, and I slowly followed, muttering small curses. When I reached the isle where Clyde and Bebe was, I could barely hold back a gasp.

"Holy shit." I whispered. I saw a mountain of shoes. Flats, heels, sandals, hooker boots, stilettos, you name it, Bebe probably had it in her arms. It was a mountain of shoes, with Bebe's slim figure struggling to carry it. I thought that this was a bit selfish and greedy. I mean who needs all those shoes? Two, at best three, pairs of sneakers, and one pair of winter boots for me and I was good to go! Clyde was simply blinking at the sight of the mountain of shoes, while I was gaping like a fish.

"Help!" Bebe whined again. Clyde snapped into action, playing the role of a good boyfriend. He took some of the shoe boxes from Bebe, and I reached over, grabbing some boxes myself. I looked at the small image of what type of shoes were inside, and almost squealed with delight.

Knee high converse boots. In black and white.

Do you know how much I wanted this bastards? I always wanted these, but they were too much, and here they were, in the arms of a greedy, shoe obsessed, girlfriend. I was beginning to like Bebe less and less by the minute. We walked to the checkout counter, the cashier looked up and simply said, "Hello, is with you?."

Jesus Christ! I thought. Even the cashier is unfazed!

"Yep." Clyde grunted, setting the shoes next to the counter. Clyde helped me set down my oxes, and then helped Bebe. My arms hurt from all those shoes while I stretched them over my head.

I began to stare at those DC shoes again, thinking if I should mooch off of Clyde, or not when Bebe's voice rang out, "Wait! I want these too!"

Her and began to reach to those DC shoes. The shoes I wanted. My eyes widened in horror, I could feel my little heart breaking.

"Bebe, are you sure you want those? You hate skulls!" Clyde looked at his girlfriend, confused. Those had SKULLS on them? In addition to being my favorite colors, they had SKULLS?

Oh yeah, my heart was broken.

"Well maybe I want to reach my punk side!" Bebe stuck her tongue out at Clyde. She caught my eye, giving me a smile. I involuntarily twitched, thinking of how those beautiful shoes were going to waste away.

Clyde sighed, murmuring a small, "Whatever." before he paid. The clerk entered in some kind of code, knocking off half the price for all the shoes.

"I'll take these to the car!" Bebe squealed, her bags bulging with shoes in hand. Clyde handed her his keys, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. I grinded my teeth together, wondering if I could activate my ninja skills and steal those DC shoes, and the converse boots.

Once Bebe was out of earshot, I let out a defeated whimper. Those shoes were done for. Clyde gave me a small hug, sensing my sadness.

"Sorry Em, Bebe gets like that around shoes. She gets what she wants without considering others." Clyde squeezed me. I nodded my head, hugging him back. He was really warm, and soft, and cuddly. I could see why Bebe held on to him so much.

"May I interest you in a pastry of your choice?" Clyde asked. I nodded eagerly. I thought of a vanilla cupcake with funfetti icing..yum.

"Yes, you may." I licked my lips thinking of that tasty baked treat.

Clyde and I hooked arms and walked to a small sweet shop. My mouth watered at the sight of all those treats; lollipops, assorted candies, licorice, twizzlers, baked goods, and my guilty pleasure: Cupcakes.

I almost drooled at the sight of that cupcake. The baker was taking a fresh batch of cupcakes out the oven, preparing the icing.

"Yes, may I help you?" He called over the counter. He stirred some icing, lathering it over those cupcakes.

"Two cupcakes please." Clyde noticed that my eyes were locked on the cupcakes I broke out of my trance to look at him in shock.

"Clyde!" I began. Clyde waved his hand again, pulling a crisp five dollar bill from his pocket. The baker quickly placed two cupcakes in a cute, pink little box, and handed Clyde his change. I graciously took the box containing my life, cradling it to my chest.

"Let's see if Bebe's back." Clyde walked out the sweet shop. I waved bye to the baker who nodded in acknowledgement.

I followed Clyde, eagerly opening the box and began to eat.

"Whoa.." I whispered. My eyes widened in delight. The cupcake was warm, soft, and the sugar from the butter cream icing crunched between my teeth. I could feel pieces of the cupcake making it's way into my braces, but I didn't care. It was so warm, so soft..so sugary.

I swear my mouth just had an orgasm.

"What is it? Are they gross?" Clyde asked, walking to meet with Bebe. I shook my head, my mouth filled with the sweet treat.

"You have to try it!" I held it out to Clyde, begging for him to take a bite. Clyde leaned over, opened his mouth and-

Holy shit. HE ATE THE ENTIRE CUPCAKE.

I stared in disbelief at my empty hand. I was thankful that I had another, but somewhat disappointed that Clyde DEVOURED THE ENTIRE THING IN ONE BITE. But deep down, I was pretty impressed. It's not everyday that happens.

"You're right!" Clyde chewed on my late cupcake. "It was good!" He wrapped his arms around Bebe, who was trying to hide laughter behind her hands. I barely held down what little I ate as the couple began to make out furiously. I could practically hear their tongues darting in and out of each others mouth. I looked away, holding the box closer to my chest, hoping that I could find anything to focus on.

"Where to next?" Clyde asked. I deemed it was safe to look back, and saw that Clyde and Bebe were both wiping saliva and bits of cupcake from around their mouths. I grimaced, but quickly changed my expression to a neutral one, slightly shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm cool with anything." I said half telling the truth.

"Lets go to Claire's then! There's a bag and some make up I wanna get for Wendy." Bebe grabbed up by the arms again, dragging us up the escalator. I looked at Clyde, who was staring back. Our facial expressions wee the same look; horror.

Fuck, I probably should have been more specific.

* * *

><p>The was the worst forty five minutes of my life just passed. Ten out of those forty five minutes were spent trying to hold down the last cupcake I had began eating. Bebe had insisted on gushing at very Justin Bieber product, which was half the store mind you, Twilight, and anything that had frills. I was glad that my gag reflexes cooperated with me, and I didn't puke on Claire's plush pink carpet.<p>

Next, Bebe couldn't decide on which shade of lipstick to get. She was stuck between Desert Rose, Sunset Peach, or Bubblegum Pink. So, she spent God knows how long applying,wiping her lips and reapplying all three shades of lipstick from the free samples. She insisted on trying on each shade about three times in case "She missed an important aspect." Her words, not mine. This left Clyde and I bored out of our minds, so we began a small poke war.

"I take it you don't like this store." Clyde poked my arm. I shook my head, my finger landing at his cheek.

"I hate this store. It's too pink and girly. Hell, I would much rather sit through Rebecca Black's Friday video than-EEP!" I let out the shrill squeak when Clyde's finger prodded my side, AKA my ticklish spot. I clasped my hands over my mouth, feeling the stares of other customers, Bebe, and the clerks on me. Clyde looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and an evil glint was visible in his eyes.

"Emilie." My name rolled off his tongue. He leaned his face in closer, eyes flashing, mouth curled into a devilish grin.

"What?" I looked away, still embarrassed about the stares.

"Are you..TICKLISH?" Clyde pointed a finger at me accusingly. My eyes widened, and I began to splutter out nonsense.

"What? No-I, no way! What gave you that idea?" I felt my face going red now, and saw that Bebe was looking at me with a mixture of amusement, and pure evil.

Oh fuck.

"Then I guess nothing will happen if I poke you here!" Clyde jabbed at my side again. This time, I jumped, but didn't let out a squeak. Clyde poked my side again and again, each time harder to control. I chewed on my bottom lip, feeling the brackets on my braces scrape against my lip.

"Mmph!" Tiny squeaks escaped from my lips when Clyde's finger ran slowly down my side. I felt odd sensations from his touch..weird.

"Dude, this is better than Call of Duty!" Clyde retracted his finger laughing. I made a face at him, sticking my tongue out.

"Shush." I turned away, crossing my arms. I didn't even notice Bebe sneaking up on me, her hands slowly getting closer to my sides..

"EEYAH!" The noise I made sounded like a wounded animal. Once again, I was being looked at like I was the loon of the store. I heard whispers, and some even pointed at me. My eye twitched, embarrassment evident on my face. I grabbed Clyde and Bebe by the arms, dragging them out of that wretched store. I ignored Bebe's protests about how she wanted to look at Justin Bieber, and how Clyde was sounding like he was close to tears about my nails digging into his arm.

Once we were out of that place safely, I released them.

"Damn girl!" Bebe rubbed her arm. "You have a man grip!" I shrugged, looking at Clyde who was rubbing his arm, tears in his eyes.

"Awww Panda Bear!" Bebe hugged him. I felt bad, knowing that I may have gripped him too hard. I sighed, patting Clyde on the head.

"Sorry." I whispered. Clyde humphed, turning his head away from me. He held Bebe in his arms, and she looked apologetically at me.

"You are not forgiven." Clyde grumbled. "You hurt my arm."

I thought quickly, wondering what it would take for Clyde to "forgive" me. I aha'ed, recalling our conversation in the Mexican restaurant.

"I'll buy you a taco."

"You are forgiven."

* * *

><p><strong>oh Clyde xD what would you do for a taco?<br>read and review?**


End file.
